neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of BlazBlue characters
This is a list of characters in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Playable in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Ragna the Bloodedge : (AKA Grim Reaper) is the main protagonist of the BlazBlue series and Jin Kisaragi's biological brother, whose rivalry with him stems from an incident that happened when their sister Saya was presumably killed. He is feared by the NOL for being the most powerful individual to have ever rebel against them since the Ikaruga Civil War. His actions, which included destroying countless number of their branches, has labeled him the most wanted criminal to received the largest bounty ever in the history of the NOL. He possesses a powerful form of ars magus called the Azure Grimoire (or BlazBlue, which is often either the secondary or primary target of those after him and his bounty). His ultimate goal is to destroy the NOL, for he blames them for destroying his family. His right arm is mechanical because Terumi cut off his real one and possess Jin's mind. He was resurrected by Rachel as a Dhampir, causing one of his green eyes to turn red and his once-blond hair to white. The BlazBlue he uses as a fragment of an imitation; the true Grimoire is actually destined to be wielded by Noel Vermillion. The handle "Bloodedge" refers to the red jacket and sword given to Ragna by Jubei before he left; both items belonged to an obscure warrior named Bloodedge, who fought the Black Beast in order to protect humanity long enough for the Six Heroes to develop the ars magus technology. Jubei called him a friend and a true hero, and Ragna took on the title as Jubei saw him as a student of great potential. In the beginning events of Continuum Shift, Ragna has taken Noel into his care, and starts caring for her much like he did with his sister Saya. In the game's True Ending, he absorbs Lambda's Idea Engine, though the status of it is unknown since he used it to free Noel from the Murakumo armor that reverts her mindstate back into Mu-12. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Jin Kisaragi : is and Ragna's brother, a Major in the NOL and one of its elite commanding officers. He is always cool and calm, but is also angry, ambitious, and possessive with little care for others, treating them like they are mere obstacles. He displayed formidable actions to gain his rank during the Ikaruga Civil War. When he heard that Ragna the Bloodedge had arrived on the scene, he quickly abandoned his post to hunt him down by himself. The truth seeks Jin's early feelings of rivalry were furthered by his visions of the future and his Nox Nyctores' amplification of his emotions. Terumi caused Jin's mind to hack off Ragna's arm (later nearly dying without the intervention of Rachel) and supposedly kill Saya, and Jin often says that he's looking forward to killing Ragna again. After the incident, he was adopted into the Kisaragi house, a highly powerful and respected family within the NOL. He possesses a notable psychosis, said to be caused by his sword, the Nox Nyctores . While the sword grants him manipulation over ice, it also enhances primal feelings and is often blamed for "insanity". His future alter-ego, the White Knight of the Six Heroes is Hakumen. In Continuum Shift's true ending, Jin tells Ragna that Saya had given him Yukianesa. He is currently traveling with Jubei. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Noel Vermillion : is a young girl who was found amidst the burning fields of Ikaruga where she was rescued, and then adopted by her family. It was because of her outstanding combat activity that she became a high-ranking member of the NOL using the Nox Nyctores revolver , which apparently does not fire actual bullets but rather inflicts damage by creating distortions in dimensional space. Noel also seems to be extremely reliant psychologically on her guns, to the point where she breaks down crying if they are taken away from her. She was made Jin's subordinate by the NOL, although Jin treated her poorly due to her resemblance of Saya. When Jin rushed off to hunt down Ragna without permission from the NOL, Noel was assigned to stop him and bring him back to his post at the Library. In truth, Noel had amnesia, and is actually Mu, the predecessor of Nu and the final boss in the console version of Continuum Shift. Both are replicas of Saya, sharing her face, voice, and memories. She was being immersed in the Boundary in the opening of story mode, though after the attack that destroyed Ikaruga she remains the sole survivor in that area. She eventually becomes the "eye", the true possessor of the Azure Grimoire. She is easily won over by small, cute animal, Lao Jiu (Litchi's panda) and has an inferiority complex with her breasts (to the point of saying "Your breasts are illegal!" when facing Litchi). In Continuum Shift, she begins staying with Ragna, who starts caring for her much like he did with Saya. After realizing that Jin has left the hospital he went to after the injuries received by Ragna near the end of Calamity Trigger's true ending, Noel sets off to find him on her own accord. In the true ending of Continuum Shift, after being saved by Ragna, she leaves alongside Makoto and Iron Tager to Ikaruga. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Rachel Alucard : is a vampire and the current head of her family. Rachel slipped out of her castle in search of fun because she hates to be bored. Due to her hair ties, many characters call her rabbit, a name that irritates her to no end, though Ragna seems to be the only one who can get away with calling her an idiot. Despite her status however, she deeply loathes her vampiric impulses. She seems to be watching Ragna, as she is the one who accidentally turned him into a half-vampire by giving him her powers (this is also the reason behind his heterochromia and healing ability). Due to this, he is one of the only characters who is aware of her. She also watches and toys with the other characters of the game as part of her amusement. Rachel can apparently create a small pocket dimension called Requiem, which is her interface with dream world. She is often accompanied by her familiars Nago and Gii, whom she often treats very roughly, and is supervised by her butler and guardian Valkenhayn. Rachel is the only character seemingly aware of the full extent of the story, as well as the fact that time is repeating. Much of the reason for her frequent interference is an attempt to push them toward breaking the loop. Interestingly enough, in some late interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. She has control of the Tsukuyomi Unit, which she uses to defend Kagutsuchi from an attack from the Nox Nyctores . In battle, she has extensive control over lightning and wind. In the English versions of the game, she speaks with a British accent. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Taokaka : , or Tao for short, is a catgirl who is a member of the Kaka tribe, wearing a large coat that obscures her true face, only exposing beady red eyes and a row of teeth as her mystery face. She wants to get back the sky above her village, which was sealed off by humans building cities above her village, was recently sent by the Elder to retrieve the bounty on Ragna's head, becoming a vigilante in the process. Despite this resolve, she is considerably food-obsessed and forgetful, often falling asleep on a whim, becoming hungry moments after a meal, or forgetting details moments after hearing them. She is good friends with Litchi, affectionately referring to her as "Boobie Lady". Although, she doesn't seem to refer to anyone other than herself by name; she calls Ragna "good guy" (because he buys her food), Bang "scruffy man", Arakune "black squiggly", Noel "lacking lady", Hakumen "mask man", Nu "flappy-flap", and Jubei "cat person". She is unable to recognize that Ragna the "good-guy" and "Rawrgna" the criminal are the same person. It is revealed the Kaka tribe, which she hails from, is actually genetically-engineered from the genes of Jubei, one of the Six Heroes. As a clan, they are mere copies of each other, and cannot reproduce above one hundred members. Taokaka exhibits superhuman physical strength, being able fight continuously with other characters like Bang and Noel without any signs of exhaustion, and is also capable of surviving a fall from the top of Kagutsuchi completely unharmed. In the true ending of Continuum Shift, Tao is asked by Jubei to travel with Ragna. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Carl Clover : is a young boy who, like Noel and Jin, was a student at the Military Academy, but dropped out without warning while Noel and Jin graduated. He is currently after Ragna's bounty and the Azure Grimoire, leading him to become a vigilante. He travels with a maid-like puppet called Nirvana, whom he believes to be his sister Ada. He is unwilling to see that she is in fact the Nox Nyctores , a causality weapon in the form of a marionette which amplifies its owner's desires to kill. After several people attempted to disassemble or remove Nirvana from him, Carl became extremely paranoid and possessive over her. However, Nirvana is indeed Ada as result of her and Carl's father Relius who implemented her body into the marionette Nirvana, but because of Carl's mental state on what happened to his sister, many do not believe Ada is Nirvana and assume Nirvana is controlling Carl's mind. It seems that Valkenhayn has some history with Nirvana, as he is able to talk to and understand her just as Carl is. During a conversation, Nirvana tries to attack him but he mentions that they "are not enemies anymore" and manages to persuade her to calm down. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Litchi Faye-Ling : is a renowned doctor living in Orient Town, located in Kagutsuchi. She owns a clinic there and is helped by her assistant Linhua. She had worked with Tager and Kokonoe in Sector Seven until the incident where Lotte Carmine, one of her colleagues, became Arakune. She defends the local townspeople from Arakune and seeks to restore him to his former self through any means necessary, even through death. She also seems to respect Bang Shishigami, even apologizing to him if she defeats him in a match, although she remains unaware of the true extent of his feelings for her. She is often subject to adoration for her noticeably large bust, particularly from Taokaka who likes to grope them. She is well-known and trusted by the Kaka clan living beneath Kagutsuchi, often bringing them food or teaching their members. At some point she took an object from the Boundary, her panda hairpiece named Lao Jiu. It acts as an amplifier of Seithr, and seems to allow her control over her staff. She is also the main character in the supplemental "Teach Me, Miss Litchi!" episodes, where she attempts to teach Taokaka the intricacies of the BlazBlue world. During her Continuum Shift Story Mode, she encounters Arakune, who in his one moment of sanity, warns her to stop using Lao Jiu or she will become just like him. But in the true ending, she is forced to join the NOL after Relius captures Arakune as a hostage with the promise that the NOL has the means to cure Arakune if she joins them. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Arakune : , formerly known as , is a black blob-like creature with a white mask who formerly worked alongside Tager and Litchi in Sector Seven. After an attempt to study the Boundary, he became what he is today, now housing innumerable insects with his now-blobby body and thriving on knowledge. His horrible condition has rendered him virtually insane and lacking any reliable memory, as well as distorting his speech to near incoherency (most of his dialogue consists of gibberish, insane laughter and tortured screaming). His dialogue between many characters, as well as his Arcade Mode ending, suggest that it was the power and knowledge he obtained from the Boundary that gradually turned him into what he is, and notably (according to his Arcade Mode ending) he does not seem to have noticed that he has changed, and to him, his bizarre speech is completely normal. He seems to not understand why others cannot understand him, creating a crude mask for himself thinking it would allow others to understand what he is saying. He currently lives in the sewers of Kagutsuchi where the Seithr concentration is highest and will attack anyone who visits there. He has also been known to attack and devour his victims to sustain himself, specifically targeting the Kaka clan, the closest living creatures. He thirsts for power and knowledge above all else, and considers the Azure the pinnacle of such. Anytime he meets Ragna he becomes obsessive in his desire to consume the Azure. In his arcade story in Continuum Shift, Arakune displays the ability to speak coherently when he fights against Litchi, warning her of the dangers of her power, and that if she keeps it up, she could become like him. Later in his fight against Hazama, he taunts him, saying that he was an even bigger failure than the Black Beast. However in the true ending of Continuum Shift, he is captured by Relius Clover and used as a bargaining tool to make Litchi join the NOL. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Iron Tager : Originally the leader of an Ikaruga unit, suffered a mortal wound during the Ikaruga Civil War and was forced to withdraw. He was revived as , an enormous cyborg, by Kokonoe whom he pledged loyalty to afterward. After his revival, he bears a similar resemblance to a demon, which resulted in him dubbed as the "Red Devil of Sector Seven". He is feared by many, but in truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. He has resumed his duties since his revival as a cyborg and is currently not only pursuing Hakumen, but also Ragna as a secondary target. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** ⇒ *'Astral Heat:' ** Bang Shishigami : is a ninja from Ikaruga village. He lost his home in the Ikaruga Civil War and his master Tenjo at the hands of Jin Kisaragi, and he and his followers began living in Kagutsuchi waiting for the right moment to strike back at Jin and the NOL. There, he declares himself a hero of love and justice, and dedicates himself to exterminating evil and overturning injustice wherever he goes. He is quite overexuberant, prone to speeches and tangents as well as making dramatic entrances. He has a romantic fascination with Litchi, always willing to go charging in headlong if he sees someone making her upset. He is overzealous in every way, subtlety not usually at the forefront of his mind (this is only reinforced where his Astral Heat in Continuum Shift destroys almost all of his clothes), however his fiery spirit and will have earned him the respect of a few characters, most notably Hakumen. He also wants Ragna's bounty to rebuild the glory of Ikaruga. Bang possess a Nox Nyctores called , but is unaware he has them nor its powers until he is met by Trinity. In the home console version, when he uses his Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan move, its own theme song, "Omae no Tettsui ni Kugi wo Ute", sung by Hironobu Kageyama, will start playing. This song, along with his choice of clothing, movement and mannerisms, is derived as a parody of the tokusatsu hero concept, more specifically Kamen Rider. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Nu-13 : is the main antagonist of Calamity Trigger and a cyborg who was forged in Kagutsuchi's Gates of Sheol. She was programmed to terminate anyone she deems as hostile subjects that come near the Gate. Nu is also shown to have a split personality, split between an emotionless girl when around others and a clingy young girl when around Ragna. Nu wants to absorb Ragna and have him join her in destroying the world, because she, too, possesses a piece of the Azure Grimoire (although neither she nor Ragna realized the pieces they possess are actually imitations). When Ragna refuses to join her and breaks her heart, she decides to take him by force. She also knows Hakumen, recognizing him as a "Sankishin Unit". She, as with Noel, was made as a replica of Saya, Ragna and Jin's sister who is presumed to be dead. They seem to share some of Saya's memories, though nothing congruous. When Ragna and Nu merge, they become the Black Beast, something Nu seems to be intent on causing above all else. In battle, she summons numerous swords to keep pressure on her opponents from a distance. Her battle appearance even stems from her Nox Nyctores , which resembles a large sword with a face, that breaks apart to become her armor and weapons. She appears in the console version of Continuum Shift as the Unlimited form of Lambda, which can be unlocked in-game or through DLC. In Continuum Shift's True Ending, she is Hazama's *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Hakumen : One of the Six Heroes, is a samurai-like cyborg wielding a sword as tall as he is and wearing a mask that completely hides his face. He led mankind to defeat the Black Beast, then when attempting to warn the people that they needed to "repent for their sins" lest the Black Beast return, they trapped him in a space known as the "Edge", where he drifted for nearly a hundred years until Kokonoe discovered him. Kokonoe helped him return to the world, hoping to use him to defeat Terumi, but he set out to achieve his own agendas before being completely salvaged from the Edge. During his journey, he has also shown tremendous respect towards Bang and his unyielding spirit, something truly out-of-character for Hakumen. Hakumen often says that his sword will purify the world of sin and vanquish that which is evil. In truth, Hakumen is Jin's future self, whose soul was bound to the Susano'o unit after falling into the Gates of Sheol and saved by Rachel. He now possesses the ability to generate seemingly indefinite amounts of energy at will, and his sword, the Nox Nyctores is apparently capable of killing characters that otherwise could not be killed or would simply regenerate (i.e. Ragna, Nu, and Arakune). In Continuum Shift, he was taken and imprisoned by Kokonoe, but Rachel freed him, agreeing to help her find Terumi. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Playable in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Lambda-11 : is an imitation Murakumo Unit created by Kokonoe by combining the body of the 11th experimental replica of Saya with the soul of Nu, which was recovered after falling into the Gates of Sheol during the conclusion of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode. Kokonoe completely erased her memory and as a result, Lambda is only interested in carrying out Kokonoe's orders, although some fragment of her original self manages to resurface when she confronts Ragna. She was originally mentioned in the opening of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode as a failed experiment, and is a palette swap of Lambda in Continuum Shift's character roster. In the console version, she sacrifices herself to protect Ragna from Hazama's killing blow, revealing her as Nu in the process. As her soul and body disintegrate, she tells Ragna that she loves him and gives him the rest of her power, including the Idea Engine that she originally possessed. In terms of gameplay, she is essentially Nu with some new and altered moves. Her Unlimited Form is Nu, which can either be unlocked in-game or purchased via DLC. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Hazama : is the main antagonist of the BlazBlue series, AKA , a ghost human captain of the NOL's Intelligence Division, creator of BlazBlue and the mastermind responsible for cutting off Ragna's arm hacking off Jin's mind, presumably killing Saya, and most likely causing the space-time distortions. At first, he mistreats Noel's actions to keep her in line, with a sinister hidden agenda. Most who are aware of his presence regard him with contempt and perhaps even fear, as Rachel defiantly stands up to him in one path, but does not attack him in many of the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Against Rachel's warnings, Noel says the words "Dark Susano'o" upon looking at Terumi. Jubei and Hakumen mention that the seal holding him may have been broken and Takamagahara may have been reactivated, and Jubei notifies Hakumen of his return. He seems to be at odds with the other remaining members of the Six Heroes. Kokonoe hates Terumi because he killed her mother, Nine, and in Terumi's own words Rachel is the only being currently capable of "keeping up" with him. At the end of Story Mode, he issues confidential verbal orders to Tsubaki to kill Noel and Jin. As a playable character in Continuum Shift, Terumi wields a Nox Nyctores, , a pair of butterfly knives with summoning chains that hang in the air and it swings him back and forth or attack his opponents. It can also directly attack the mind and psyche of the victim. It is also revealed that Terumi was one of the Six Heroes, though he states that "the Six Heroes were never buddies." In the Arcade Ending, it is revealed that he was the creator of the Murakumo Units as well as the Black Beast, which according to him was a failed product in his quest to create the "Sword to Slay the Gods", Kusanagi. He also created the Azure Grimoire, and even has his own Grimoire similar to Ragna's. He wants to use Noel (the perfect Murakumo Unit, Mu) to create Kusanagi, which would destroy the Sankishin Unit "Amaterasu" and plunge the world into eternal despair, out of the belief that the world is filled with nothing but lies. In the true ending, he ends up killing Takamagahara, the gods of order. Additional story material reveals he is the orchestrator of all the events in the series, along with his partner Relius Clover. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Tsubaki Yayoi : is Jin's childhood friend/relative and Noel's former roommate from the Military Academy and a member of the NOL's 0 Division. She is described as a straight-A student, and has a rather no-nonsense personality. She's very serious and reserved, and is a member of the dignified Yayoi family. In the true ending of Calamity Trigger, where she appears as a sub-character, she is assigned by Hazama to kill Noel and Jin. In Continuum Shift, she is a playable character where she battles using , an Armagus, which allows her to control light and charge her attacks. However, repeated use of Izayoi will make its user go blind. When she meets Hakumen during his story mode, he reveals that in the original timeline when he was still Jin, he unwittingly caused her death by refusing to listen to her. During Hazama's story, it is revealed that Tsubaki's visions after the use of Izayoi are memories of the original timeline, in which she works as Jin's subordinate and eventually becomes his lover. Terumi uses this information against her, stating that Noel's existence is the sole reason that she was deprived of her chance to be with Jin. However, he purposely hides the fact that even without the existence of Noel. Bitter and confused, Tsubaki lives and blames Noel for destroying her life and denying her the chance to be with Jin that she loves. In the game's true ending, Tsubaki joins Terumi and the NOL to take revenge against Noel and Jin. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Mu-12 : is a Murakumo Unit and Noel Vermillion's true form after fusing with the True Azure. She is playable only in the console version, and the true final boss of the game. Terumi erased her memories as Noel, and she serves him for one purpose: to destroy the Sankishin Unit "Amaterasu" as well as to erase the world from its existence. She exists as the sword called Kusanagi, the "Sword of the Godslayer", and her hatred for the world has increased substantially, making her aggressive towards everything she fights. Her battle appearance even stems from her Nox Nyctores , which resembles a large sword with a face, that breaks apart to become her armor and weapons. She was once revealed in the arcade version ending in a cliffhanger. In the true ending, Ragna defeats Mu and reawakens Noel at the cost of his Armagus and his left arm. Her battle appearance is different from Nu and Lambda but retains the Murakumo to become her armor and weapons. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Playable in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Makoto Nanaya : is another classmate of Noel's and Jin's from the Military Academy, much like Tsubaki. She is a beastkin with squirrel-like features, and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span. She is outgoing, adventurous, and has inhuman reflexes. She has a few complexes about her race but nonetheless proudly acknowledges who she is. She seems to be working under the NOL's Intelligence Division, but is actually an informant for Sector Seven. In the true ending, she transfers to Sector Seven in order to protect Noel. In battle, she fights using her specially-made cross tonfas. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Valkenhayn R. Hellsing : is one of the Six Heroes and Rachel's elderly butler and trusted advisor who has served the Alucard family line for generations. He possesses a sharp wit and is concerned for Rachel's well-being. Valkenhayn seems to be worried about Rachel associating with things below her class (particularly Ragna, although others might apply), but he always acts in a sophisticated and gentlemanly manner. Judging from comments frequently dropped by Rachel, he seems to have once been a vigilante himself. He seems to know Terumi well enough to recognize him on sight, even though Terumi can change shape. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Platinum the Trinity : is a young girl with three personalities named , , and . Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is , a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. Platinum normally prefers to avoid violence and lives in the ruins of Ibukido, but came to Kagutsuchi on Jubei's request in order awaken Bang's Nox Nyctores. Platinum is very fond of Jubei; however she harbors a deep hate towards Ragna, apparently because of jealously towards his friendly relationship with Jubei. She (as Trinity) also appeared before Bang Shishigami, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses and how it needs to be awakened. In the light novel BlazBlue: Phase 0, Bloodedge/Ragna and Celica had encountered Trinity's original body alongside Nine. In her original body, she had short blonde hair and wore glasses and a hood, her appearance resembling an adult version of Platinum with regular-shaped pupils in her eyes. Trinity had appeared in the light novel BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, where she had a rather close relationship with Kazuma Kuvaru, the boy who would later be Yūki Terumi's corporeal host body. While Trinity had been Nine's best friend, Platinum's arcade mode ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II implies she may have been partly responsible for Nine's death. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Playable in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Relius Clover : is Carl and Ada's father, and Ignis' husband. He's a genius alchemist known as the Puppeteer. His experiments include the creation of Nox Nyctores named Deus Machina: Nirvana, which he harvested his daughter's body to create. He completed this project with help from Kokonoe of Sector Seven. His own puppet, the , was created from the body of his wife, Ignis, who is similar in appearance to Nirvana. He was also involved with the creation of Murakumo Units. Relius is seen alongside Phantom and the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium. He works for Hazama to achieve his goals, which at this point are unknown. *'Drive:' ** *'Distortion Drives:' ** ** ** *'Astral Heat:' ** Non-playable characters Ada Clover is Carl's older sister, and frequently doted on him when she was still human. Due to her affection, Carl idolized her, and frequently spoke highly of her to his friends at school (much to their amusement). One day, for reasons unknown, she agreed to become the subject of one of her father's experiments, but according to the story, there was a possibility Ada was forced. As a result, her body was used by Relius Clover in the creation of the Nox Nyctores known as . Unfortunately, Carl bore witness to this depraved experiment and now seeks out his father in order to get revenge. Nirvana follows him now as his partner and weapon, acting upon his commands and protecting him. Many of the characters recognize her in her form of Nirvana, though the meaning of that has been left unclear. Black Beast The is the legendary beast that threatened to cause much calamity before the series' start. It was confronted by the Six Heroes and sealed away. In actuality, it is a combination of Ragna and Nu fusing together inside of the Cauldron (i.e. Ragna is its body, and Nu was its heart). In Continuum Shift, it is revealed that the Black Beast was a failed product of Terumi in an attempt to create Kusanagi, the "Sword of the Godslayer". Bloodedge was an ordinary man who singlehandedly halted the Black Beast for an entire year during the Dark War and gave the Six Heroes the time to teach Humanity magic to fight back. His sword and jacket are now in Ragna's possession following his death. It is later revealed in the light novel BlazBlue: Phase 0 that Bloodedge is an amnesiac Ragna, thrown into the past and stripped of his Azure Grimoire which was absorbed by Nu who became the Black Beast. Celica A. Mercury is the younger sister of Nine, and aunt of Kokonoe. She briefly traveled with Bloodedge during the Dark War, whilst trying to find information about her father, Shūichirō Ayatsuki. After the Dark War, she watched over the Black Beast's remains and built a church, waiting for a chance to reunite with Bloodedge. She later was the foster parent of Ragna, Jin, and Saya, and was killed by Yūki Terumi in 2192. Clavis Alucard was the previous head of the Alucard family, said to have lived for over a millennium. He watched over the human race and helped prevent the Black Beast from destroying them, as well as sealing Yūki Terumi inside the Boundary before the Six Heroes were formed. Rachel Alucard is his daughter, and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing served as his butler before (and after) working with the Six Heroes. Ignis Clover is the wife of Relius Clover, and the mother of Ada Clover and Carl Clover. Like her daughter, she was transformed by her husband into the battle doll named . She does the bidding of Relius Clover, engaging in combat on his command. Whether or not she is considered a true Nox Nyctores is currently unknown. Ikaruga Ninjas Ikaruga Ninjas are Bang Shishigami's familiars and remnants of the proud ninjas of Ikaruga. They are often seen by Bang's side as his loyal followers after they all moved to Ronin-Gai after the Ikaruga Civil War. Jubei : , also known as , is one of the Six Heroes and Ragna's master who battled the Black Beast alongside Hakumen. As revealed in Phase 0, he was originally named Mitsuyoshi, and did not take up the name Jubei until after the Dark War. He is a beast-man and is the father of Kokonoe. It is also revealed Taokaka and her clan were genetically engineered from his DNA. Despite his appearance (he is considerably short and does not come off as threatening, resembling a cat more than either of his descendants), he is a powerful warrior, with numerous characters referring to him as the most powerful being on the planet. He is armed with the Nox Nyctores , a pair of kodachi, one stored in each end of the sheath. Supposedly, its power is to cut "what cannot normally be cut", implied that it is able to destroy a magical field or barrier. He works to safeguard his friends in their times of need. An interesting fact to note is that Jubei is actually the one to finish the enemy in Taokaka's Astral Heat. His former and current names are derived from the famous samurai Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi. Kaka Elder The Kaka Elder is a wise and old member of the Kaka Clan who seemingly supervises the entire clan. She is quite intelligent, unlike most other members of the clan, and she speaks very articulately, lacking the feline verbal tic common among most Kaka Clan members. Kazuma Kuvaru is the protagonist of the novel BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1. Suffering from amnesia and hallucinations, Kazuma is unable to remember anything seven years prior (to the start of Phase Shift 1). He disliked physical activities, and preferred to stay in-door reading. With Relius Clover (his tutor at the time), he apparently traveled the world, then studied at the Magic Guild. Apparently, due to being quiet and disliking the outdoors, some people become uneasy around him. In truth, Kazuma was actually a body created by Relius for Yūki Terumi to fuse with (after he was damaged by the Black Beast before the Dark War). During Phase Shift 1, he and Terumi meet, and end up fusing close to the end, with Kazuma's body becoming what is now known as Hazama. Kokonoe : is Tager's superior at Sector Seven, and the former employer of Litchi and Lotte, who became Arakune. She is a half-beastkin and the daughter of Jubei and Nine, two of the Six Heroes, though she shows unexplained disdain for this fact, supposedly "staying angry for weeks" when Jubei is mentioned. Kokonoe is a rather serious and cynical woman with no regard for emotions, and always strives for Tager to complete his missions without fail; however, she can on rare occasions be quite personable, mostly around her creations. She's displayed and perceived as cranky most of the time. She has a deep hatred for Terumi, because he killed her mother, Nine. She and Taokaka possess a few similar personality traits, something that most note as 'more in common than they realize', due to their impatient nature and short attention span. Konoe A. Mercury , known by the alias , is a witch and one of the Six Heroes. She passed down her knowledge of magic to mankind during the Dark War. During the Dark War, she created the Nox Nyctores in order to help humans fight against the Black Beast. After the war, she discovered what Terumi's future plans were, and he killed her (this action is why Kokonoe despises Terumi). She created the Nox Nyctores using human transmutation, a process that requires thousands of human souls. Due to similarities in their appearance and abilities, Phantom may have some connection to Nine. It is notable that in Lambda's arcade mode, Hazama tells Kokonoe that the magical power he used to create Mu belongs to Nine. In the Extra Story, "That Which Is Inherited", it is revealed that the process through which the Nox Nyctores were created involved the compressing of seithr into a solid unit, then implanting the unit with the soul of a Black Beast. This compression spell known as "Snap Weapon: Infinite Gravity" was used by Nine to create the Nox Nyctores and defeat the Beast, and later by Kokonoe to implant a Black Beast's soul into Ignis. Linhua : is a young girl who works as Litchi's assistant in her clinic in Orient Town. Linhua admittedly looks up to Litchi, and even looks out for her well being, to the point where she even fights against Tager in the story to protect her, punching his giant, metal hide until her fists began to bleed. Lord Tenjō was Bang Shishigami's former sensei and leader of Ikaruga before he was slain by Jin Kisaragi during the Ikaruga Civil War. This caused Bang to seek revenge on him. In one of Bang's endings in Story Mode, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing mentions that Lord Tenjō's son might still be alive. Bang heads to Ikaruga in his canon ending to find the answers he seeks. Nago and Gii : : is Rachel's black transmogrifying cat that speaks and acts just as snobbishly as her. He is often seen in umbrella form but he could also morph into and be used as either a Lobelia (bat lance) cannon or a comfy chair. is Rachel's stout red bat familiar. He is often burdened by Rachel's orders during teatime, or her fits wherein she has the penchant of either using him as a footrest or pinching his cheek. Due to his chubbiness, he is either mistaken for a flying pig or have at least been threatened to be eaten twice in the Story Mode. Phantom is a woman who can manipulate magic, and is said to be observing/working with Hazama and Relius Clover. According to Hakumen, Phantom uses not Ars Magus, but pure magic, like Kokonoe's mother and Jubei's lover, Nine, whom Phantom resembles, which both characters respond to when they first see Phantom. Based on the reactions Valkenhayn and Hakumen have when initially seeing Phantom, it could even be inferred that Phantom is none other than Nine herself. Saya : |Kate Higgins, Cristina Valenzuela (child)}} is Jin and Ragna's younger sister who was born with a frail body Throughout her life, she was bullied by her brother Jin but cared for Ragna for spent much time. Jin grew jealous of them, and eventually attempted to kill her, immediately after she gave Jin the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. She was kidnapped by Yūki Terumi the same night, and was given unconscious to Relius Clover. In the true ending of Continuum Shift, she is revealed to be alive, much to her brothers' horror, current Imperator Librarius, the head of the NOL and ruler of the world. Having aged, now sporting purple hair and red eyes, she has a rather cold personality. She helps Terumi into tricking Takamagahara and the Heroes while destroying Amaterasu, publicly, as she wishes to stop Takamagahara from repeating their time loops, allowing her to make the world into that of continuous death. Due to her change of personality, it is hinted that Terumi may have corrupted her to become what she is now. Shūichirō Ayatsuki was a scientist, alive before the Dark War. He's father of Nine and Celica, and later the father-in-law of Jubei and the grand-father of Kokonoe, Shūichirō Ayatsuki was a scientist working with Relius Clover before the emergence of the Black Beast, he died shortly after its creation. Takamagahara The are three entities named TA, TB, and TC. The Takamagahara is the "supreme program" created by mankind, and its goal is to destroy the Master Unit, Amaterasu, so that it can control the flow of space and time and give existence a cold, mechanical sense of order. It is also the one responsible for the time loops in Continuum Shift every time their plans fail. At the end of Continuum Shift, Terumi is able to trick Takamagahara with the help of the Izayoi to blind them and using Ragna defeating Mu as a distraction and upload a virus created by Phantom to infect them and take over its powers. Tomonori is Jubei's younger brother, Konoe's brother-in-law, and Kokonoe's uncle. He appears briefly in BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, attempting to stop Yūki Terumi from merging with Kazuma; however, he is unsuccessful. Torakaka : is a warrior of the Kaka clan. She's is Taokaka's mentor, former village guardian, and is very knowledgeable about the current situation, as she is able to (seemingly) recognize Litchi being seduced by the Azure Grimoire in an injured Ragna's possession and stop her from acting on the impulse. Contrary to how Torakaka looks, she speaks quite dignified and sparingly uses the feline verbal tic Taokaka has. Tager also comments on how much more clever she is than the rest of the Kaka clan. Trinity Glassfield : is a member of the Six Heroes, and the true form of Platinum the Trinity who had her soul sealed within the Nox Nyctores, Arma Reboare: Muchōrin. During the Dark War, she was known as the , she was part of the Six Heroes. She studied at the Magic Guild alongside Celica and Nine. Due to a comment dropped by Hazama, she was implied to be indirectly responsible for allowing him to kill Nine. References BlazBlue BlazBlue